Lunch Date in School
by nyelnyeonong
Summary: Hanya cerita seorang Ong Seongwoo yang senang karena hari ini dia akan makan siang di sekolah dengan pacarnya Hwang Minhyun. Hwang Minhyun/Ong Seongwoo. OngHwang. HighSchool! AU.


Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.00 dan bel sekolah sudah berbunyi yang menandakan sudah waktunya untuk istirahat. Seongwoo yang sedari tadi sibuk melirik jam tangannya sudah tidak sabar ingin beranjak dari kursinya tetapi gurunya masih berbicara tentang tugas untuk esok hari. Karena sudah tidak sabar ia pun langsung berlari cepat begitu saja dan tidak memperdulikan gurunya yang masih ada di dalam kelas dan sedang memberi penjelasan tentang pekerjaan rumah yang ditugaskan untuk murid-muridnya.

"YA ONG SEONGWOO! _SSAEM_ BELUM SELESAI BERBICARA!" teriak Kwon _ssaem_ dari dalam kelas, tetapi Seongwoo sudah berlari jauh dari ruang kelas tentu tidak mendengar terikannya.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu, lari terbirit-birit seperti dikejar setan." dumel Kwon _ssaem_.

"Mungkin dia kebelet _ssaem_ , mau melaksanakan tugas suci, bersemedi di ruang pensucian." ucap Jaehwan asal sambil mengatupkan kedua tangan dan memejamkan matanya layaknya seseorang sedang bersemedi. Yang tentunya disambut tawa teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Dasar kamu Kim Jaehwan asal saja kalau berbicara. Yasudah, jangan lupa dikerjakan ya tugasnya besok pagi sudah harus dikumpulkan! Mengerti!" setelah memberikan mandatnya Kwon _ssaem_ beranjak dari kelas diiringi suara murid-muridnya yang dengan malas-malasan mengiyakan tugas dari guru mereka tersebut.

Kembali kepada Seongwoo yang sekarang sedang berlari menuju ke atap sekolahnya. Alasan kenapa dia berlari sangat cepat ya agar dapat sampai ke atap sekolahnya sebelum orang lain datang dan mengklaim tempatnya biasa bersantai saat istirahat. Terlebih lagi hari ini dia sudah ada janji bertemu disana dengan seseorang, seseorang yang sangat spesial untuknya.

Sesampainya di atap dengan nafas tersengal-sengal Seongwoo mengedarkan pandangannya dan melihat seseorang yang sedang duduk di lantai atap sekolah sambil melambaikan tangan kepadanya. Seongwoo berjalan ke arah orang tersebut sambil tersenyum cerah, walaupun masih dengan nafas yang tersenggal-sengal dan kaki gemetaran akibat berlari terlalu kencang.

"Maaf ya.. Kamu udah lama nunggu ya?" ujarnya kepada orang itu.

"Enggak kok, aku juga belom lama sampe. Sini duduk disebelahku." ucapnya sambil menepuk-nepuk tempat disebelahnya.

Seongwoo dengan senang hati duduk disebelahnya. Ya siapa yang tidak senang saat bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya. Apalagi pujaan hati Seongwoo ini seseorang yang sangat cantik (menurutnya, tapi jangan katakan hal itu secara langsung pada orang itu atau dia bisa marah dan berkata 'Maksudmu apa? Aku ini ganteng tau!') dan sangat perhatian dengan dirinya (walaupun tidak pernah ditunjukkan secara langsung.)

Ya, siapa yang sangka Ong Seongwoo si nyeleneh ketua eskul debat bisa berpacaran dengan seorang Hwang Minhyun sang wakil ketua osis yang juga pujaan hati satu sekolahan. Minhyun yang selama ini terlihat dingin dan hanya berbicara seperlunya ternyata bisa ditaklukan oleh seorang Seongwoo. Panjang bagaimana cerita mereka bisa bersama, mungkin akan diceritakan di lain waktu.

Minhyun kini sibuk mengambil dan menata bekal yang sudah ia siapkan untuk dimakan bersama dengan Seongwoo dan Seongwoo hanya sibuk memandangi Minhyun sambil cengar cengir tersenyum bodoh.

"Ya Ong Seongwoo coba dikontrol itu mukanya, nanti lama-lama otot mukamu kaku tidak bisa kembali lagi saking lebarnya senyumanmu itu." ujar Minhyun sambil tetap sibuk menata bekal-bekalnya.

"Hehehe gapapa dong soalnya aku kan senyumnya karena kamu." ujarnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Minhyun hanya bisa memutar bola matanya. "Nah, sudah siap makanannya, ayo makan. Aku udah lapar nungguin kamu dari tadi lama banget."

"Lho tadi katanya baru nunggu bentar, gimana sih sayangku ini hehehe." ujar Seongwoo sambil mencubit gemas hidung Minhyun.

Minhyun yang malu atas perlakuan Seongwoo langsung mengambil telur dadar dan menyuapkan paksa ke mulut Seongwoo. "Udah diem deh nih makan aja, jangan banyak omong."

"Iya iya sayangku." Lalu Seongwoo mengambil _gimbap_ dan memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya.

"Omhong-onhfong makhanannya bfhanyahk fangget, inhyi hamu yfhang syaphfin shndiriw smfuanyha afa ghimhfana, yhang?" ujar Seongwoo sambil tetap mengunyah dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Ngomong apa sih kamu... Telan dulu baru ngomong ah nanti keselek." baru saja Minhyun berkata seperti itu Seongwoo langsung terbatuk-batuk dan menggapai-gapai tangannya meminta diambilkan air minum.

Minhyun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dan menyodorkan air minum kepada pacarnya yang bodoh itu. Seongwoo kemudian dengan rakus meneguk air minum yang diberikan Minhyun kepadanya.

"Hhhhh uhuk uhuk. Aku tanya ini yang buat kamu sendiri apa gimana?" ucapnya sambil masih terbatuk-batuk.

"Hmm... errr ya itu aku ambil aja yang udah disiapin sama asisten rumahku kok. Emang kenapa?" Minhyun berbohong. Padahal ia yang menyiapkan semua bekalnya pagi ini dan rela bangun lebih pagi untuk repot-repot menyiapkan semuanya. Tapi ia malu untuk mengakuinya soalnya akan kelihatan sekali kalau dia sangat _excited_ dan menantikan kencan makan siangnya hari ini dengan Seongwoo. Karena seorang Hwang Minhyun harus tetap terlihat _cool_ dalam situasi apapun.

Namun keadaannya saat ini jauh dari kata _cool_. Terlihat sekali kalau ia sedang berbohong, ia tidak bisa menatap mata Seongwoo dan telinganya telah mengkhianatinya dengan menunjukkan betapa merah keadaannya sekarang.

Seongwoo yang menyadari kalau Minhyun sedang berbohong hanya terkekeh melihat pacarnya yang memang masih malu-malu untuk memperlihatkan perasaannya kepada Seongwoo. Ia memutuskan untuk melewatkannya dan tidak menggoda Minhyun lebih jauh.

"Gapapa kok, enak banget ini aku suka banget. Makasih ya sayang." ujarnya sambil mengelus tangan Minhyun.

"Kamu makan juga dong ini, kamu mau buat aku gendut sendirian ya. Coba bilang aaaaa." Seongwoo mengambil sepotong sosis dan menyodorkan ke arah mulut Minhyun.

"Ih udah gausah disuapin aku bukan anak kecil tau."

"Ini ini satu aja deh ya, mana mulutnya coba buka dulu, _oppa_ mau liat. Aaaaa."

ujar Seongwoo tetap memaksa ingin menyuapi Minhyun dan ikut membuka mulutnya sebagai contoh.

Minhyun mendengus dan memutar bola matanya yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya karena melihat kelakuan pacarnya tersebut. Kemudian ia membuka mulutnya dan dengan hati-hati Seongwoo menyuapinya.

"Pinternya sayangku, makan yang banyak ya sayang biar tambah gembil." ujar Seongwoo gemas sambil mencubit pipi Minhyun yang memang sudah gembil. Minhyun hanya bisa melotot galak kearah Seongwoo sambil tetap mengunyah makanannya.

"Eh ya, tadi kamu udah tutup pintunya rapat kan? Biar nanti ga ada yang bisa naik ke atas." Minhyun bertanya disela-sela sesi makan mereka.

"Udah sih tadi. Kamu bawa kuncinya kan? Nanti kita gabisa keluar dari sini lagi."

Minhyun kemudian mengeluarkan satu renceng kunci yang dia ambil dari ruang osis. "Udah dong. Yah walaupun ini benar-benar melanggar peraturan ya, tapi aku sudah tidak tahan mendengar pemintaanmu yang terus-terusan memohon ingin makan siang bersamaku disekolah, huh."

"Yaaah siapa yang suruh kita _backstreet_ kayak gini kan jadinya ga bebas deh kita mau pacarannya." ujar Seongwoo sambil manyun cemberut kalau mengingat hubungannya dengan Minhyun tidak ada yang tahu. Padahal Seongwoo sudah gatal sekali ingin mengumumkan pada dunia kalau dia dan Minhyun adalah sepasang kekasih.

Minhyun yang tiba-tiba merasa bersalah hanya bisa menunduk dan berujar lirih "Hmm... kamu tau kan aku paling tidak suka kalau jadi bahan omongan dan perhatian orang banyak, makanya..."

Seongwoo yang melihat pacarnya tiba-tiba tertunduk sedih langsung panik dan cepat cepat berkata "Eh ga apa-apa tapi kok aku seneng kok, mau _backstreet_ atau ga yang penting kan sama kamu. Hehehe. Senyum dong Minhyunnie."

Minhyun kemudian menatap Seongwoo dan tersenyum kecil kepadanya. Memang Minhyun masih belum ingin orang-orang tahu hubungannya dengan Seongwoo. Bukannya ia tidak senang atau malu akan hubungannya dengan Seongwoo, ia hanya belum siap (lebih) menjadi bahan perhatian orang lain apabila mereka tahu ia dan Seongwoo berpacaran. Selama ini saja dia sudah risih dengan perhatian beberapa orang yang mengatasnamakan dirinya Hwang Minhyun Fansclub. Terlebih lagi ia berpacaran dengan Ong Seongwoo yang juga termasuk golongan anak populer di sekolah dan juga memiliki fansclub sendiri. Dapat dipastikan betapa gegernya satu sekolah apabila mereka tahu Minhyun dan Seongwoo berpacaran.

Minhyun merasa ia hanya butuh satu perhatian, dan itu adalah perhatian dari Seongwoo. Itupun sudah lebih dari cukup. Terlebih lagi ini pertama kalinya Minhyun berpacaran dengan seseorang. Tapi jangan katakan hal itu kepada Seongwoo, bisa-bisa dia besar kepala karena merasa bisa menaklukan Hwang Minhyun dan pasti ia akan habis digoda oleh pacar bodohnya itu. (Yah walaupun Soengwoo juga sudah tahu sebenarnya ini pertama kalinya Minhyun berpacaran, ingatlah bahwa Minhyun adalah seorang pembohong yang buruk.)

Minhyun kembali menatap Seongwo yang masih tersenyum kepadanya dan berujar malu-malu "Iya terima kasih ya... Ongcheongie..."

"Eh? Apa? Tadi manggil aku apa?" ujar Seongwoo sambil tersenyum jahil. Ini pertama kalinya setelah sebulan lamanya mereka pacaran Minhyun memanggilnya dengan panggilan sayangnya secara langsung.

"Tsk, ga ada pengulangan. Udah lanjut makannya aja. Sebentar lagi masuk nih!"

"Iya deh iya sayangku Minhyunnieee." ujarnya sambil terkekeh.

Lalu mereka melanjutkan makannya dalam diam penuh khidmat. Setelah selesai makan dan Minhyun sudah membereskan tempat bekal-bekalnya, mereka duduk bersebelahan dan bersandar pada dinding sambil menatap cerahnya langit siang ini. Seongwoo meraih tangan Minhyun dan mengenggamnya sambil mengelus tangan halus itu dengan ibu jarinya. Ia meletakkan kepalanya dipundak Minhyun sambil bersenandung kecil. Minhyun hanya bisa tersipu malu dan dalam diam menikmati perlakuan Seongwoo kepadanya.

Tiba-tiba saja Seongwoo duduk tegap dan memandang Minhyun dalam-dalam. Minhyun yang melihatnya hanya bisa memandangnya sambil mengangkat alis.

"Minhyunnie..."

"Hmm? Ada apa Seongwoo?"

"Err... aku..." Seongwoo tiba-tiba memajukkan wajahnya ke arah Minhyun.

"Iya kenapa?" Minhyun tiba-tiba saja merasa jantungnya berdebar. Sebenarnya ini bukan kali pertama ia melihat wajah Seongwoo dari dekat mereka bahkan sudah pernah berciuman sebelumnya, tetapi tetap saja jantung Minhyun bedegup kencang setiap melihat Seongwoo. Terlebih lagi ia bisa melihat dengan jelas tiga buah tahi lalat di pipi kiri Seongwoo yang sangat ia sukai karena mengingatkannya akan rasi bintang.

Seongwoo tersenyum lebar menatapnya dan berkata "Aku... mau sebat dulu boleh yaaa? Ga enak banget ini mulutku asam rasanya, boleh ya sayangku ya ya? Satu batang ajaaa ya ya?" ujarnya sambil melebarkan matanya dan merayu-rayu Minhyun.

Sial. Rasanya Minhyun mau menjedotkan kepala Seongwoo ke dinding di belakang mereka.

"... ga boleh. Kemarin janjinya apa kalau pacaran denganku hah? Kau akan berhenti merokok kan? Ga ingat tadi kamu kesini kehabisan nafas seperti itu padahal cuma berlari naik tangga 1 lantai. Nanti kulaporkan ya ke guru, kamu lupa kalau aku ini anggota osis?" ucap Minhyun sambil cemberut.

"Tapi aku udah ngurangin kok buktinya aku cuma dua batang sehari. Hari ini aku belum sebat, jadinya pusing terus asem mulutku. Otakku jadi ga bisa lancar kerjanya jadinya ter- ummmppphh"

Ucapan Seongwoo terpotong karena tiba -tiba saja Minhyun menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Seongwoo dan mencium bibirnya. Seongwoo yang kaget hanya bisa terdiam dan memandang Minhyun yang kini matanya terpejam. Syaraf otaknya seperti terputus tiba-tiba dan dia lupa apa yang tadi ingin dia katakan dan perbuat. Ia hanya bisa merasakan betapa lembut bibir Minhyun di bibirnya, betapa manis bibir Minhyun, padahal seingat Seongwoo tadi mereka tidak ada makan makanan yang manis-manis, dan melihat betapa panjang bulu mata Minhyun yang menyapu pipinya. Ini pertama kalinya Minhyun inisiatif menciumnya, biasanya selalu dirinya lah yang pertama kali memulai.

Minhyun kemudian melepaskan ciumannya dibibir Seongwoo. Terlihat sekali kalau ia sangat malu, wajah dan telinganya merah padam dan panas seperti terbakar. Minhyun tidak berani menatap mata Seongwoo, ia hanya bisa berdehem kencang dan berkata "Sudah? Masih pusing? Masih asam mulutnya? Masih mau merokok?"

Seongwoo yang masih terbengong-bengong hanya bisa mengelengkan kepalanya perlahan-lahan.

"Sekarang kalo kamu pusing, mulutnya asam mendingan gausah ngerokok. Gantinya yang tadi aja... Mau ga?" ujar Minhyun lantang.

Seongwoo yang masih belum bisa menemukan suaranya hanya bisa menggangguk dengan cepat sampai Minhyun rasa ia bisa mematahkan lehernya kalau ia tetap mengangguk secepat dan sekencang itu. Minhyun tertawa melihat Seongwoo yang masih terdiam bodoh 'Dasar Ongcheongie-ku memang paling bodoh sedunia.' ucapnya dalam hati.

Terdengar suara bel yang menandakan sudah waktunya untuk masuk kelas. Minhyun kemudian meraih tangan Seongwoo dan tangan lainnya menenteng bekal. Ia menarik Seongwoo yang masih terbengong-bengong menuju pintu keluar atap sekolah mereka.

"Yah, Ongcheongie berhenti bengong nanti kamu bisa kesambet setan tahu! Ambilkan kunci dicelanaku dan bukakan pintunya!" perintah Minhyun.

Seongwoo menurut dan melakukan apa yang diperintah Minhyun. Ia membukakan pintu untuk Minhyun dan mempersilahkan Minhyun untuk turun terlebih dulu. Setelah mereka turun Minhyun kemudian melihat-lihat ke arah koridor kelasnya, sudah sepi sepertinya murid-murid yang lain sudah masuk.

"Yah Ong Seongwoo jangan lupa yang tadi ku katakan ya. Awas saja kalo kamu masih merokok, kau tidak boleh menciumku lagi nanti. Mengerti!"

Seongwoo mengangguk sambil tersenyum bodoh "Siap bosku sayang! Hehehehe."

Minhyun memuta bola matanya (lagi) dan mengecek sekali lagi apakah ada orang atau tidak di koridor mereka berdiri, kemudian ia mengecup singkat pipi Seongwoo dan segera membalikkan badannya. "Yasudah, sampai ketemu lagi nanti pulang sekolah, Ongcheongie!" lalu ia berlari kencang menuju ruang kelasnya meninggalkan Seongwoo yang lagi-lagi hanya terdiam tersenyum bodoh sambil dan memegang pipinya yang baru saja dicium oleh Minhyun.

Kemudian ia berjalan ke kelasnya dengan hati yang riang dan senyuman bodoh yang masih menghiasi wajahnya sambil berjingkat-jingkat. Kalau ada yang melihatnya saat ini pasti mereka akan mengejeknya betapa terlihat bodohnya ia sekarang. Tapi ya ia tidak akan peduli orang berkata apa selama alasannya terlihat bodoh itu karena pacar kesayangannya, Hwang Minhyun.

* * *

" _Oh my god oh my god_ kau lihat itu tidak?! Yah Sewoon-ah kau juga lihat kan aku tidak bermimpi kan?! Hwang Minhyun baru saja mencium pipi Ong Seongwoo apa-apaan itu!" ucap Kim Jaehwan sambil memukul-mukul kepala Jung Sewoon.

"Aduh berhenti bodoh! Iya iya aku lihat, aku punya mata tentu aku melihatnya! Sialan Ong Seongwoo bisa-bisanya dia mendapatkan Hwang Minhyun."

"Pasti tidak ada yang percaya kalau kita bilang ini ke orang-orang. Gila gila ini berita besar. Ah coba tadi aku foto mereka biar ada bukti ya." sesal Jaehwan sambil menepuk kepalanya.

"Sudahlah jangan ikut campur urusan orang hey Kim Jaehwan, dasar biang gosip. Ayo cepat masuk kelas sebelum kita dihantam Yuri _ssaem_." ujar Sewoon sambil menarik Jaehwan yang masih sibuk merencanakan pemberitaan besar-besaran tentang Seongwoo dan Minhyun yang ternyata berpacaran.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Eeeerrrr... halo semuanya hehehe aku buat fanfic ini iseng aja buat nambah-nambahin tag OngHwang disini. Maaf ya kalo banyak typo dan ga jelas lol. Makasih ya yang sudah membaca. Hidup OngHwang! xD


End file.
